Pretty Guardians of Olympus
Pretty Guardians of Olympus (オリンパスの可愛い守護者 Orinpasu no kawaii gādian) is a collaboration between Toei (including their licensors and merchandise distributors) and Disney. This series is Directed and written by Fujioka Aneko with some assistance from Takeuchi Naoko and Lovett C. The series has at least 4 following seasons after this one. Speculations Synopsis Pretty Guardians of Olympus Episodes Heythena was your typical girl demigoddess with dreams of becoming a great hero like her father, Hercules but her semi-normal life changes when her familiar or animal guardian, Spark steps into her life telling her that she's destined to become Sailor Olympus the guardian of Olympus and the heavens. Heythena soon gains new allies along the way and the 12 of them must stop Hades from taking over the world! Characters The characters of Pretty Guardians of Olympus. {Note: This is currently the only article related to PGOO meaning that I'm not ready for the character sheets} The senshi Heythena (ちょっと待って Heysēnā) / Sailor Olympus (セーラーオリンパス Sērāorinpasu) A clumsy 15 year old girl from Athens and the youngest daughter of Hercules and Meg. Heythena soon takes on the role of Sailor Olympus after meeting Spark. She has long ginger hair and blue eyes. She is distantly related to the inner senshi. Alexandria (アレクサンドリア Arekusandoria) / Sailor Poseidon (セーラーポセイドン Sērāposeidon) Alexandria is a runaway from Atlantis at the age of 15. She is the granddaughter of Poseidon and her mother was the previous Sailor Poseidon. Alexandria has webbed like ears, pale minty colored skin, and blue eyes. Alexandria's alter ego is Sailor Poseidon. Euthymia (歓声 Euseemia) / Kansei (歓声 Kansei) / Sailor Ares (セーラーアレス Sērāaresu) Euthymia is an interesting senshi because she's a delinquent. Euthymia is the youngest child of Ares and is Rei's sister (in Rei's past-life). Euthymia is one of the characters to be renamed in a dub (the dub being the Spanish as her name was mistakenly Kansei) and was probably one, if not the most, censored character in multiple dubs (including the censored Disney) because of her violent and vulgar nature. She lives with her father in Sparta but attends a school in Athens. She has long dark reddish-brown hair, red eyes, and has a threatening aura surrounding her. Sofia (ソフィア Sofia) / Sailor Athena '(セーラーアテナ ''Sērāatena) Sofia is the daughter of Athena and has an IQ of 320 despite this she's still in high school. She has very pale blue hair with a ponytail in the back. Sailor Athena has no huge relation ties with any of the canon senshi at all. She also has soft blue eyes. Corrina (コリナ Korina) / '''Sailor Aphrodite (セーラーアフロディーテ Sērāafurodīte) or Sailor A (セーラーA Sērā A) Corrina is the Sailor Venus of the group and pretends to be the princess of Olympus even though Heythena has been already considered to be the princess but the reason why Corrina takes on that role is to protect Heythena from Hades and his forces. This plan works pretty well because only Corrina and Heythena knew about the Olympus Princess's true identity. Corrina has strawberry blond hair and periwinkle purple eyes. She is boy crazy and enjoys being with her friends. Her mother is Aphrodite and her step-father is Hephaestus. Marclina (マクルナ Makuruna) / Sailor Underworld (セーラーアンダーワールド Sērāandāwārudo) and/or Dark Underworld (ダークアンダーワールド Dākuandāwārudo) The youngest daughter of Hades and an unknown deceased woman. Marclina's older sister, Melione, however is a goddess unlike Marclina who is a demigoddess. Marclina is the oldest Olympian Senshi and is probably the tallest standing at around 5'11". She has very long dark violet curly hair and very intense magenta eyes. Demetria (デメテリア Demetria) / Sailor Demeter (セーラーデメーター Sērādemētā) Info coming soon Haris (ハリス Harisu) / Sailor Apollo (セーラーアポロ Sērāaporo) Info coming soon Zoe (ゾーイ Zōi) / Sailor Artemis (セーラーアルテミス Sērāarutemisu) Info coming soon Iliana (イリーナ Irīana) / Sailor Hermes (セーラーエルメス Sērāerumesu) Info coming soon Adriana (アドリアーナ Adoriāna) / Sailor Bacchus (セーラーバッカス Sērābakkasu) Info coming soon Zia (ジア Jia) / Sailor Hephaestus (セーラーヘファスタス Sērāhefasutasu) Info coming soon Allies Spark (スパーク Supāku) Heythena's familiar and/or animal guardian. She gives Heythena her the Olympus Prism Power brooch. Vronti (雷 Veronti) / Kaminari (雷 Kaminari) Vronti is Corrina's familiar and/or animal guardian and is the second character to be renamed in at least one dub (that being the Italian and Spanish) because his name was misread has Kaminari by translators reading the script and reading the translated manga which also had that error because of the direct Greek his name was in. Vronti is a kuudere stated by Fujioka-san. Aiskulos (アリスロス Arisurosu) / Masked Avenger (仮面ライダー Avenga Kamen) Info coming soon Antagonists/The Underworld Hades (ハデス Hadesu) The king of the Underworld and plans to try taking over the world and the heavens again. At the beginning of the season he asks the Fates about anything to help his plans succeed. They inform him about the Olympus Crystal which is made up of the 6 Titan Jewels and he can bring back the titans along with the powerful but currently shattered into the jewels, Olympus Crystal and can rule all. He rejects the fates' idea of warning him about the senshi and he decides to gather energy for the crystal and jewels. With that energy he can possibly find the crystals. Melione (メリオーネ Meriōne) Hades and Persephone's oldest daughter with a serious jealousy-complex. She has white hair and pale skin and crimson eyes. She has feelings for Aiskuvoz and her feelings towards the demon goes unnoticed. She was the one to convince her father about a new plan and the overall mastermind of this season. She wanted the power and got it but was soon defeated after getting the power. The ultimate betrayal. Pain and Panic (痛みとパニック Itami to panikku) / Sailor Pain and Sailor Panic (セーラー痛みとセーラーパニック Sērā itami to sērāpanikku) Pain and Panic are turned into senshi by Melione who found a loophole relating to the birth of senshi. This method is later used by her and these two idiots to turn the titans into senshi to combat our heroines on the same level. Pain and Panic both freak out about the sudden change of matter when they transform into senshi. The both are defeated/killed by Sailor Olympus in the finale. Aiskuvoz (アイスクユーボス Aisukuyūbosu) / Aiskulos (アリスロス Arisurosu) The real/true Aiskulos. A demon serving and created by Hades with the soul-purpose to defeat the senshi and retrieve the Olympus Crystal. That changes soon after he falls in love with Heythena. He uses a crystal to change between his true form and other forms. Later on in PGOO-R the crystal he used fuses with him so he doesn't have to carry it around anymore in order to stay in one form. The Titan senshi (タイタン・センチ Tai Tan senshi) The senshi born from the 6 Titan Jewels and were believed to be the titans themselves but was disproved in a way as the titans resides in the hosts (6 innocent women which all sadly die regardless if they could be healed or not) * Sailor Typhon (セーラーティフォン Sērātifon) / Previously Edith (エディス Edisu) – Sailor Typhon is the biggest and strongest of the 6 and can grow multiple heads. She was previously Edith, a sweet teacher at Prometheus Academy until Melione extracted the titan crystal of Typhon living inside of her. Her transformation into the monstrous Sailor Typhon is said to be the most scary as she screams in agony and her body contorts in all sorts of different angles (However the scene was replaced by a scene of her reaction to getting the crystal taken from her and had a very bright red frame come on for a few frames but the sounds were all still there making it ironically more scary) * Sailor Lythos (セーラーリヨス Sērāriyosu) / Previously Diane (ダイアン Daian) – Diane was Heythena's childhood bestfriend that had Lythos's crystal inside of her. During a rough battle between the 6 senshi (Sailors Olympus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, and Underworld) and Melione Diane discovers that Heythena is Sailor Olympus and in order to save her friend from being killed Diane jumps in-front of a laser and right as it hit her the crystal came shooting out of her back. The scene however had inverted colors and silhouetting with the blood as the crystal flew out but in the censored dubs there was no blood at all. After become Sailor Lythos Sailor Olympus tried to heal her multiple times unsuccessfully. Sailor Lythos was defeated by Sailor Athena. * Sailor Hydros (セーラーハイドロス Sērāhaidorosu) / Previously Cana (カナ Kana) – Sailor Hydros is the skinniest of the 6 and she is the host of Hydros. Cana was a girl that was part of Euthymia's gang and many people were happy to see Cana die. * Sailor Pyros (セーラーパイロス Sērāpairosu) – No one really has any information about the host at all like with Sailors Cyclops and Stratos. * Sailor Stratos (セーラーストラトス Sērāsutoratosu) – No one really has any information about the host at all like with Sailors Cyclops and Pyros. * Sailor Cyclops (セーラーサイクロプス Sērāsaikuropusu) – No one really has any information about the host at all like with Sailors Stratos and Pyros. Minor characters Coming soon Items coming soon Locations Coming soon Media/Merchandise Coming soon Sountrack album(s) Vocal album(s) Trivia Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Guardians of Olympus Category:PGOO